With improving battery technology and increasing battery capacity, the charging time of a battery becomes longer and longer. For satisfying the requirements of power tools, the charging speed of known batteries needs to be improved so as to improve work efficiency and user experience.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.